Remember Me This Way
by Sacharine
Summary: Piotr last thoughts on Illyana and Kitty before injecting himself with the Legacy Virus cure. A song fic


Remember Me This Way

::AUTHOR'S NOTES:: Another song fic on angsty love. This time about Piotr reminiscing on Illyana death and his love for Kitty Pryde before he injected the cure into himself. Disclaimer: They are all Marvel's. The song is Jordan Hill's. Except for third verse, which I changed. It supposed to go like this:  _I know you can't stay   
A part of you will never ever go away   
Your heart will stay_ And verse number 5 _I don't need eyes to see   
The love you bring to me   
No matter where I go   
  
_ Remember Me This Way Piotr looked at the framed the picture. "My dearest Illyana …", he sighed," How I missed you so." First I lost you when you were six, and I have failed again to saved your life…" Tears rolled down his face. "I'm here, your gentle giant is here. Where are you now? Why do you go? Why didn't you fight the virus? If Mikhail is still alive why can't you fight it like what he did? Oh how I hated him for infecting you. You were never bad, not even with you practicing black magic." Suddenly he remembers the lyrics of a song, which reminds him so of the two loves he once had in his live. He hummed the tune, feeling his heartbreaking into a thousand million pieces, shattering like glass, unrepairable, always hurting. _Every now and then   
We find a special friend   
Who never lets us down   
  
Who understands it all   
Reaches out each time you fall   
You're the best friend that I've found _ "My best friend, my love, my hope. One is the reason I love. One is my treasure. Both have leave me, was I a mindless monster? I'm I the one who drive them away? Do I descend into berserker rage unknowingly and have repulsed them? Is it my fault my Illyana died? I don't know, I don't want to know I am too scared to know. Why must everyone special to me died? They understand me better than I do. They loved me unconditionally. And now they are gone."  "Piotr! They… Beast has found a cure for The Legacy Virus! Did you hear me? A cure has been found! Come down to the lab! Hank is looking for you." His communicator buzzed. Relief washed over him in waves. Never again will another feel his pain. They will never need to fear for their lives and loves. Illyana last wish would be fulfilled. Piotr stood, making his way down to the Lab. He wished to give his personally thanks to Hank. Upon reaching the Lab, he noticing that the previous joy from his teammates emanating from the communicator has dissipated. "What is wrong my friend?" Piotr asked Hank his brow lined with worry. ' It appears that I have failed to read a page of dear Moira's notes. For the cure serum to work, it must … it must" Hank stuttered," be injected into a uninfected mutant and upon the mutant immediate death the cure will spread to mutants all over the world." His words tumbled over it other in his rush. Piotr felt his heart go cold. For whom will sacrifice his or her own healthy lives to save others? It is simply too much to ask. Every mutants in this room, faced with the scorn and hatred of most humans knew that life is precious, even doubly so when you are surrounded by friends and family and lived in danger everyday. :: You can injected it into yourself:: a small voice inside of him whispered. :: What can you lose? Katherine already has a new boyfriend. She will never forgive you for almost killing Wisdom. Nobody will miss you. You are pathetic. You should die. What is your life compared to the millions more worthy ones? What about Illyana? What about your promise to her that you will stop the curse of the Legacy? Do you still believe Katya will…::"Stop it. Stop it. Let me think." Piotr grimaced in his indecisiveness and self-hatred. Hate for not being able to make Katya love him more. Inability to save Illyana's life.  "Piotr are you okay?" A warm hand touches his arm. Cecilia gazes into his face, worried at what she could see. The pain, guilt, resignation, determination and … love in his face. Piotr has made up his mind. Tonight he will end this curse. Anyway, he smiled wretchedly life without Katya was not worth living. _  
You know I can't stay   
A part of me will never ever go away   
My heart will stay   
  
  
You don't need eyes to see   
The love I holds for you   
No matter what you do  
  
_ Katya. I love you so. And I will love you forever. Beyond death and hell. Nothing can besmirch my feelings for you. The paintings are all expression of my love for you. You are the sky, my haven, and my hope. I going away, will you miss me too? Will you shed your tears for me? I will not be there to dry yours tears anymore. My heart will stay with you. Forever and ever. Like the best thief you haven stolen it. But you deserved it. Had you not stole it; I would have given it to you too. Tell me you don't love Wisdom. I won't forget you. I will stay with you. Beyond time.  _  
And I know that you'll be there   
Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere   
I'll always care _ _And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you   
I'll be standing by your side and all you do   
And I won't ever leave   
As long as you believe   
You just believe _ As Piotr walk down the aisle to the Lab, he started humming the tune again. "Dear Katya, even if you don' t not love me. I will carry my memories of you with me. They were all that I treasured.You were a part of me and will remain a part of my forever. Part of me will stay with you, be with you, to share your sorrows and joys, if you just don't forget me, for memories is a kind of immortality too," he whispered to himself wishing Katya could hear. Piotr was comforted and at peace. For loving her was enough, even if she did not love him back. Piotr picked up the syringe containing the cure serum.  "Piotr! What are you doing? Stop!Do you truly understand the consequence of what you are doing?" Cecilia cried out in alarm. She had been worried that Piotr would attempt something like this and was patrolling the labs to prevent it. But now her fear has come to light.  "I'm sorry Cecilia, but this will not hurt." Piotr broke the vial containing the knock-out gas under her nose. He caught her as she collapsed. He carried her gently out of the Lab. Then he picked up the syringe once more.__ _  
I'll make a wish for you   
And hope it will come true   
That life would just be kind   
To such a gentle mind   
If you lose your way   
Think back on yesterday   
Remember me this way   
Remember me this way _

  
As the serum seeped through his body, he sighed. Not with pain but love. For he love last forever and nothing else matter. Goodbye Katya, I will love you forever. Illyana wait for me, I'm coming to join you. 

_Ya tebya liubliu, Katya._

His breath slowed and then finally stopped.


End file.
